


You Can Touch

by Regarklipop



Series: Biker Gang Au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cumplay, Filth, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarklipop/pseuds/Regarklipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quasi sequel to the Biker AU in the same way that there are porn films for movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of very nice people were asking for a sequel to my Biker AU. This isn't really a sequel because this is plotless filth that I wrote for autopsyofwebs (ilu bebz) and has been sitting in my google drive for a bit. I originally wasn't going to post this because I get embarrassed about the possibility of my friends finding it, but I got a very kind inbox message which kind of encouraged me to. I hope you enjoy.

It's three days after the incident and Zayn's gang is back on the road. Both Zayn's unwillingness to drive a bike, and the fact that he often sat behind others while on the road, should have kept him out of the running for leader, but no one could doubt Zayn's brains, ruthlessness, and loyalty. Liam's presence certainly hadn't hurt him either. He was born to lead.

Right now, however, Zayn's perched on the back of Liam's bike, arms carefully wrapped around Liam's chest. They'd picked up ten other gang members when Wheeler's gang had broken up, and the newbies are still settling into the new rules and roles. It's been a couple weird days, and Liam and Zayn haven't had two seconds to themselves.

"Ah, fuck Liam... I need you so fucking bad babe..." Zayn's got his body as close to Liam's as possible. The rumbling of the bike making his breath hitch, and he can't help but drop a hand down to Liam's thigh, uncaring as the bike swerves a little.

“'m so empty... need you to fill me up..." Zayn's speaking as loudly as he dares, but even if Liam can't hear him, he can probably feel the way Zayn's hips are shifting, trying to fuck down onto a cock that isn't there.

"Zayn... We need to at least wait until we hit the next rest stop. We've got another hour on the road at least, you know this. You're the one who came up with the plan," Liam's gritting his teeth as one of Zayn's hands glides over his half hard dick, palming it as he sighs into Liam's ear.

"I guess I can wait," and Zayn says that, but he keeps a hand cupped over Liam, making the next 55 minutes of riding exceptionally difficult.

When they pull into the rest stop though, Zayn flips into work mode, giving out jobs concerning bike maintenance, making a couple of drop-offs, and setting up a hit on a rival who'd thought it was appropriate to make a couple moves on Zayn's territory. They'll be officially back home tomorrow, but Zayn's diligent about his place.

By the time he's finished, another forty-five minutes have gone by, and Liam's adjusted himself more times than he can count.

Zayn knows it too, the way he carries on, making triply sure that the new guys know what's up, letting everyone scatter only after he's sure everything is going according to plan for the sixth time.

When they finally get inside the dive bar they've parked outside, Zayn is on him before they can get to the men's room. His impatience has Liam pressed into a dark booth, and Liam goes more than willingly, happily hauling Zayn onto his lap as they kiss one another, Zayn mewling as he grinds down on Liam's lap, uncaring that they're in public.

Liam's already got his lips sucking at Zayn's throat as he slides his hands down the back of Zayn's pants, moaning as Zayn gets his fly down and restarts what he had begun two hours earlier.

Anyone could see them, someone probably already had, but the booth is much more comfortable than a toilet stall would be, and so Liam lets Zayn hike down his pants enough that he can get Liam’s dick out.

His hands are still down the back of Zayn's pants, so he puts them to good use, inching them towards Zayn's hole so he can start prepping him. When his hand hits the smooth plastic of a plug, he groans loudly.

"Thought you said you felt empty, babe," Liam can barely breath enough air in, thinking about Zayn cuddled up behind him on his bike, feeling the dildo fuck into him with the vibration of the engine.

"Empty of you, yeah. Didn't mean I didn't have something to keep me busy," Zayn's trying to rock back onto Liam's hands, but Liam needs a second to get back with the program after finding out Zayn had been riding a makeshift vibrator for four hours.

"Jesus Liam 'urry up. 'm dyin' here," Zayn's mumbling, leaving tiny nibbles along Liam's neck.

"Fuck I have no idea where to put the thing..." but he pulls Zayn's pants down enough that he can slowly pull it out, revelling in the moans Zayn lets out and unable to stop himself from fucking it back into Zayn.

“Liam come on, please!" Zayn's breaths are starting to hitch a little, but Liam has no intentions of letting him cum too soon.

"You've stopped me from having a bit of fun fingering you, so I'm gonna' take my sweet time," and he does. He carefully maneuvers Zayn back onto his lap, keep the dildo upright on his thigh.

"Why don't you ride your toy for me sweetheart? Give anyone watching a bit of a show," Zayn's biting his lip, but grips the seatback with white knuckled fingers, bracing himself enough that he can slowly start riding the toy.

Liam loves watching Zayn do this. Loves seeing his dick bob as he bounces. His own hand grips his cock as he starts to jack off to the sight of Zayn and the sound of his mewls.

"That's it sweetheart... Everyone's gonna' see you if you keep making those noises. Gonna' see how much you love getting all filled up, eh babe?" Zayn whimpers out a strained "yeah" and Liam takes his hand off his dick, placing it on Zayn's waist so he can finally pull the dildo out completely.

"Gonna' give it to you now babe," he carefully maneuvers Zayn around before easing him back down onto his dick, sighing at how slick and tight Zayn is. "Damn... Fuck, you feel so good," Zayn's trapped between Liam and the table in front of him, leaving Liam free to fuck into him nice and hard.

"Does that feel good babe?" Zayn's whimpers are enough for him, and Liam carelessly reaches around to tug at the man's cock. Three days of pent up lust and Liam's got his beautiful leader bent over a table; taking it hard and fast from his second-in-command.

"'m gonna'-" Zayn's interrupted by his own orgasm, his shriek barely muffled by the hand Liam gets up around his mouth, the other one still working Zayn's dick. When Zayn slumps over the table, Liam continues to fuck into him, bringing his cum covered hand up to Zayn's mouth and watching as he licks Liam's hand clean.

"That's it babe, that's it. God dammit..." Liam thrusts a few more times before he orgasms, the rush of it an absolute relief, listening as Zayn pants and wiggles under his weight as Liam slowly comes down.

"That was fuckin' amazing Li," Zayn is boneless against the table, barely flinching as Liam slides out of him, carefully zipping himself back into his pants.

As Liam slumps back down onto the booth seat, he can't help be reach over to run his thumb over Zayn's hole, carefully pressing it and pushing his cum back in where it had spilled over.

"Christ, I'm too sensitive for that. Come on Liam let me put my pants back on," but Liam's already grabbing for the black dildo, carefully sliding it back into Zayn before putting him to rights. Zayn's breathing is hitching as Liam pulls him back into his lap, careful to have his legs on either side of his thighs, leaving him vulnerable to Liam's hand cupping him.

"At least you aren't empty anymore, eh babe?"

__THE END__


End file.
